


Don't Make Me Wait Too Long

by frecklesanddumbboys



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Coming Out, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Battle, Sad with a Happy Ending, they think Eddie's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesanddumbboys/pseuds/frecklesanddumbboys
Summary: Richie tries to handle Eddie's death and do something important before he leaves Derry.





	Don't Make Me Wait Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 4 fics all in one, but I really wanted to write some Richie/Eddie.
> 
> I know the song has been used before, but I'm sorry if anyone else has done anything like this!!

Richie feels so empty. They killed that fucking clown, and he should feel relieved, but instead, he has that sinking feeling in his stomach that can’t go away. He almost went back into the house that he’s so terrified of. Because they left him. They left Eddie. Bev was sure that Eddie had died, and she was right, but Richie just couldn’t take it. Part of him wanted to stay there with Eddie as the house collapsed. Then they’d be together.

Richie knows that the idea was stupid, but it’s the only thing that sounded rational to him.

Richie had never experienced loss this intensely. His parents didn’t give two shits about him and everyone knew that. When they died, he didn’t feel much. When they found out that Stanley had killed himself, Richie didn’t know how to feel. Something bubbled up inside him, he thinks sadness, but he didn’t know. He had remembered Stanley only a couple hours before, and it took a while for the memories to sink in. He loved Stanley, Stanley was a great friend to him. He still doesn’t know why Stanley did what he did, but not seeing Stanley before he died made it harder for Richie to feel as strong as Bev when she got the call.

Eddie dying made Richie feel like he was already dead.

The memories of Eddie flooded back quickly. The teasing, the hammock, the smiles, and laughs. Richie remembers how it felt when Eddie was in danger that summer, and he was worried about him the whole time they were in Derry.

Richie knows that he’s in love with him. The feelings never left. When that dumbass clown talked about his secret, he knew. And when all he wanted to do was check on Eddie, he knew it was still there.

And Eddie saved him. Eddie’s bright smile over him, Richie wished that he had kissed him to get him out of the deadlights. But before he could even imagine, Eddie was stabbed, doomed from that second.

Richie didn’t give a fuck about defeating that clown at that point. He just wanted to hold Eddie and tell him everything was going to be okay. But Eddie knew that the others needed Richie, so he went. Richie never got to tell him he loved him.

Richie wished that Eddie was alive as he hugged his dead body before Ben and Bill helped him get out of the collapsing area. Richie knew what they had just done was amazing and crazy and would make nightmares go away. But life without Eddie was a nightmare, even if he spent 27 years not remembering him exactly.

When they get to quarry, Richie tries to join with the others. He’s always been good at faking and deflecting, always there for a dumb joke. But as the others talk about Eddie, he can’t stop the tears that come down his face. He can’t sit here and act like he’s fine, act like he’s not cleaning Eddie’s blood off of his glasses.

He remembers why he didn’t stay to die with Eddie.

The losers.

After all this time they still love each other and they’re there for each other. Even without Eddie, without Stan, they would be bonded for life. When Richie sees Bev and Ben kiss, he smiles. Because they deserve it. Mike’s excited to finally leave and Bill feels like he has a good ending finally. 

Richie has no idea what he’s gonna do, how he’s gonna be better. But he feels like he owes it to Stan. He owes it to Eddie.

They get back to the Inn and everyone is saying final goodbyes, but Richie needs something. Ben claps him on the shoulder giving him a sad look as Richie heads towards the bar. Alcohol’s just easy, it stops the pain. But he can’t pour a drink. He can’t bring himself to do it, to fall into his old routine. He can’t live in this shadow anymore. No more dirty little secrets.

“Richie, honey, are you okay?” Bev asks him. She’s been worried about him a while.

“Me? Okay? Yeah yeah, I’m good, just your normal Trashmouth Tozier, just a funny guy,” Richie mocks a little. Beverly sees through it like she saw through it all those years ago. She crosses the room and pulls him into a hug.

“It’s hard, I know it’s hard, but it’s going to be okay,” She whispers. Richie can’t even bring himself to make a joke, and it’s right there. He grasps onto this moment.

Eddie faced his fears to save him, so it was time Richie faced his fears too.

“Bev, I’m-“ he pulls back a little bit. She gives him time, looking at him, just waiting. “I’m gay” he whispers.

Beverly pulls him into another hug, not saying anything at all. She put it together if she hadn’t done it before. They stand there for a while, and Richie feels warm, he feels relief. He feels safe.

“Do you think people will still like my standup if I talk about blowjobs now?” He jokes a little, Bev barely laughs but hugs him tighter.

“As long as you write your own stuff.”

Bev needed to go pack up, she and Ben are heading off together, and Richie heads upstairs to get his things and stops in front of Eddie’s door. He opens the door and finds two big suitcases placed neatly on the ground. One of them is open.

Richie doesn’t want to pry, but he can’t stop himself. He opens it and right on top as the red shorts. They’re worn and beaten, but he remembers them. He remembers thinking Eddie was the cutest ever, and calling him cute, teasing him. He remembers the flush that spread across his face when he and Eddie sat too close together. He sees the intense and fiery spirit Eddie had. And god, it hurts. It hurts so bad. Richie’s clutching the shorts to his chest and making silent gasps, hoping no one else would find them.

Remembering Eddie like this, remembering all the pain he felt then. Pain that would’ve been alleviated if he was just honest, but he was a coward. Now no matter how brave he is, the new pain won’t leave.

Richie closes the suitcase quickly, and folds the shorts, putting them his back pocket.

He races out of the room and down the stairs, getting in his car and driving, as fast as he can.He remembers the time that they were all apart. He felt weak and scared, scared of everything and who he was. The kissing bridge was something he was always scared of. He remembers never finishing his carving, being scared someone would see him and the initials and put two and two together. 

He parks his car and looks for the spot.

A deep carved R and a plus, and just the lightest E, barely there.

He’s tired of being scared.

He crouches down, running his hand over his carving, telling himself it was all okay. This was acceptance. He finishes carving out the E, making it as neat as possible. He thinks Eddie would be proud.

He feels the whole bridge shake and he clutches onto the railing as he tries not to fall back.

“What’re you doing Rich?”

Richie spins his head around to see Eddie, standing there, perfectly fine, as if nothing happened.

“I think I’m fucking crazy,” Richie says to this Eddie, who rolls his eyes and takes a step closer. “No seriously, I’m going insane. Do you think the deadlights can make me see dead people? I see dead people.” Richie does a bad impression of the kid from The Sixth Sense, because what else is he supposed to do? Maybe this is a dream.

“I’m not a ghost,” Eddie says firmly. Richie laughs.

“Haha so funny. This town got me again! Is your mom gonna come back too? I miss her,” Richie jokes, still nervous. He feels his hands shaking.

“Richie I’m alive you dick! Okay trust me I’m alive,” Eddie says, “It’s a long story, and I’m exhausted, from dying and shit, but I promise you, Rich, I’m alive.” Richie can’t react. He’s frozen, as Eddie walks closer to him. He grabs Richie’s face, cradling it a bit, and Richie feels his tears coming.

Eddie’s alive.

Eddie’s alive!

“Eds,” Richie chokes out, smiling a little, through all the tears. Eddie smiles back but rolls his eyes a little bit.

“That’s not my name Richie,”

“I’ll call you anything you want, as long as I know your real,” Richie finally stands and pulls Eddie in tight. Eddie laughs. 

“What, do I feel real?”

“Oh as real as could be, Eddie.”

“Don’t be gross,” Eddie says and pulls back a little bit, moving his eyes to the carving. Richie’s pushes Eddie a little and tries to block it, but Eddie’s already seen it. He runs his fingers over the carving and Richie’s heart stops. He feels like dying right there.

“Eds, I-“

“Myra and I are getting a divorce,” Eddie blurts out. Richie’s mouth is open, like an idiot, and he just gapes. Eddie looks at his feet, blush spreading across his face. “Just thought you might want to know.”

“Oh Eds,” Richie takes a step closer. “I guess I should tell you,” Eddie looks at him, almost hopeful. “I uh, I love you, Eddie. I always did, I just-“ Richie tears up, “I thought I lost you.”

Eddie smiles and leans in a little.

“You didn’t lose me Rich, you always had me. Even if you were too dumb to see,” Eddie smiles and Richie has to kiss him. It’s soft and gentle and oh my god, Richie is so in love. He pulls back and Eddie still has blush on his face.

“Wow,” Richie says.

“Yeah?” Eddie asks, looking up at him. Richie pushes him up against the railing, leaning in, loving how Eddie’s blush got darker, eyes going a little wide.

“Yeah, Eds. You kiss just like your mom.” Richie whispers and then laughs, Eddie pushing him away and storming off to Richie’s car. “Awww cmon baby I had to say it. It’s sentimental. Kissing both the Kaspbraks on the kissing bridge.”

“Beep beep Richie,” Eddie says, leaning up against his car. That’s something Richie could get used to. “Now take me back to the Inn, I need to grab my stuff and we can talk.”

“Sir yes sir,” Richie salutes, noting the small laugh he gets in response.

While they’re driving, Eddie tells Richie all about what happened after he died. Richie wanted to pay attention, he really did. Eddie being back was so overwhelming. He doesn’t know what they are or what they’ll do after this, but he wants to remember this cute man in his car forever. So Eddie rambled on, talking so fast about some giant turtle, that was almost like God that brought him back. Richie’s just happy to hear him.

When they get to the Inn, Richie opens the door for Eddie and does his British accent “After you, my good sir,” because he loves seeing Eddie roll his eyes and act like he doesn’t find Richie funny.

Everyone else is gone, but Richie thinks they’ll call them later. They rush up the stairs. Richie doesn’t want to leave him, but he knows he has to pack and get the hell out of Derry. He shoves everything in his duffle, getting back to Eddie as fast as he can. Eddie’s looking around with a confused expression and Richie feels warm again. He forgot about the shorts in his pocket.

“Oh, uh, these are yours,” Richie says, holding the shorts out for Eddie. Eddie gives him a weird look and grabs them, putting them back with his stuff.

“You bein’ weird Rich?” Eddie asks him and Richie laughs nervously.

“Aren’t I always?” He responds, but quickly says, “I was just thinking about the memories you know? 27 years without knowing you, but then remembering and then you dying really fucked me up.” Eddie stands and grabs his hand.

“Hey it’s okay Rich,” Eddie says.

“No, I mean, I was just a coward. I was always a coward. And I couldn’t do anything about it,” Richie sounds helpless, but he hates reliving this. Eddie stops him.

“Rich, I almost let you die I mean-“

“No Eds, you saved me, you faced your fear and I thought,” Richie takes a deep breath, “I thought I never could.”

They stand there for a bit. And Eddie perks up a bit.

“I never told you I loved you back,”

“Ouch Eddie way to let a guy down easy,” Richie gets a light smack on the chest for that one.

"No you dick, I never said it back, but I meant to. I love you Rich,” Eddie says.

“You do?”

“I just said it didn’t I?”

“Little Eddie Kaspbrak loves me? Trashmouth Tozier? Oh what a scandal,” Richie says, pulling him in again, wanting him close. Eddie accepts the hug and mumbles into Richie’s shirt, “Isn’t everything a scandal in Derry?”

“Yeah, that’s why I never went to dances,” Richie replies, causing Eddie to pull his head back and look up at him, confused. “Well because I always wanted to dance with you, but we just couldn’t. It’d be a problem. Also, I wasn’t ready to accept myself and I had no idea what you wanted to do or-“

“Dance with me now Richie,” Eddie says. Richie just stares at him. Dancing would make him feel like a kid again, the little boy who loved Eddie with everything he had. He takes out his phone and goes to a playlist that always confused him.

The muffled voices filled the space as they swayed a little bit. Eddie caught on fast.

“Please Eddie, don’t make me wait too long,” Richie sings softly. They continue to dance, close, needing each other desperately.

“Eddie my love?” Eddie asks, not knowing the song. Richie smiles into his hair.

“I found this song a couple of years ago and it made me feel less lonely,” Richie sighs a little, “I never knew why, but I guess it makes sense now. I loved you even when I couldn’t remember.”

Eddie wraps his arms around Richie’s neck and lets the song repeat again. They dance in the room at the Inn like nothing else in the world matters. Despite all the bullshit, they have each other, and they can get through anything life throws at them.

They both remember something about the same time. Shy hands reaching out in the dark, wanting to hold each other, but being too scared. Richie smiles at Eddie, looking at them now.

“Please Eddie don’t make me wait too long,” Richie sings again and kisses Eddie with no fear.


End file.
